


Wallflower Blooming

by kaydskitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydskitz/pseuds/kaydskitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kayla and Dean are closer with Sam than they are with each other. When it’s just the two of them, everything is strictly business. But when Sam storms out on them after having an intense argument with Dean, Kayla speaks up about how she truly feels about their relationship. They connect for the very first time, and in a way that one of them has longed for every since they started hunting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://kaydskitz.tumblr.com/post/57791548698/wallflower-blooming-ficlet)
> 
> Hey guys! So this my first time posting/writing and finishing a fanfiction (or ficlet), so it might not be the best but I gave it my all! Go easy on me, haha. I apologize in advance if there are any typos, grammatical errors, or repeated words in this fic; it took me a while to think of substitute words to use. This fic has an original character in it which is me, Kayla. It kind of takes place between seasons 1 and 2. It’s about Dean Winchester and I. Summary is above if you haven’t read it already. I hope you guys enjoy my writing!
> 
> ~ Kayla (kaydskitz, saltingandburning1967)

“GUYS! We don’t have time for this alright? You’re gonna be fine Sam, just like Dean said. We’ll both make sure of it.”

Kayla was trying to ease the tension in the motel room, which started to feel crowded and confined as more harsh threats spat out of the brothers’ mouths. Sam was feeling concerned about what he would become, and had decided to confront Dean about it. Talking about Sam’s powers and his destiny was a topic Dean always tried to avoid. It hurt him too much to hear his brother talk so low of himself, to claim he was going to turn into something they would hunt. Kayla had heard them get into plenty of arguments before, but this one was the worst she had seen. Sam wasn’t backing down, and he had gotten so riled up by Dean not accepting the truth that he grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the door.

“SAM! DON’T YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR!”

“OR WHAT, DEAN? YOU’RE GONNA TELL ME TO NEVER COME BACK? JUST LIKE DAD DID?”

Dean’s nose flared and his muscles tensed even more.

“Sam. Sammy, I-” Dean’s voice was suddenly cut off by Sam’s cold exit and a slam of the motel door. Once the sound of an engine purred, (Definitely not the Impala’s engine; Sam was pissed at Dean, but not enough to steal his precious car), and tires screeched until they faded, Dean bitterly told Kayla,

“I’m going to the bar.”

and walked out the room. Kayla wasn’t too worried about Dean not coming back. She’d seen him do this before. But something in her left her scared that both of the boys wouldn’t return

* * *

Dean came back around 10:30, so about an hour and a half after the debacle between him and Sam. Once he arrived at _Frisky’s: Bar and Grill_ , his thoughts started running around his head even more. Dean tried downing two shots of whisky hoping it would drown out the pounding of his brain, but he was too stressed to even attempt getting drunk. So he had arrived to the motel a little tipsy, but still aware of everything that was going on.He walked in on Kayla leaving her 7th voicemail for Sam, her voice sounding withered and ached.

“Sam…Please call me. I-” she cleared her throat again, still trying to get rid of the lump that had gotten stuck there after Dean left. “…You don’t have to tell me where you are. Just let me know if you’re okay”.The _“please”_ that followed afterwards made Dean feel sorry for her. She hung up the phone and finally noticed him standing in the doorway, just staring at her with disbelief.

The way his eyes locked on her made her uncomfortable, awkward, and self-conscious. Dean had never seen her like this before. Dry tears stained her cheeks, her eyes puffy, swollen, and red. _“How hard has she been crying?”_ he thought. Whenever him and Sam fought, he was so persistent on trying to prove his point that he had forgotten Kayla was always there witnessing it. He never thought of how their arguments affected her and to see her this way made Dean feel guilty. Kayla looked down at the phone in her hands, trying to hide her face from Dean. He broke their gaze and closed the motel door behind him, then took a seat on the bed opposite from Kayla.

_“Say something”_ , he thought. _“Say something, dumbass! Anything!”_  

Before Dean could open his mouth, Kayla looked up at him and broke the silence.

“I know calling him is useless, but I just thought…” She looked down again; too worried to continue talking.

Dean could finally see the exhaustion in Kayla. He could see how every fight made her break a little more. Dean realized how strong she was, how strong she had been for both of the Winchesters. He had known she was strong, I mean she kills fucking demons for a living. But to put up with this? With hunting, watching innocent people die, and drama behind closed doors? He was surprised she wasn’t the one to leave.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be sorry.” She sniffled then tried her best to put on a fake smile.

“No,” he said sympathetically, “I mean it. I’m so sorry. I mean you sit here and listen to us argue like that-”

“It’s okay. Seriously, its fine Dean…I picked up some food for us, if you’re hungry.” She motioned towards the motel table which had a brown paper bag sitting on it. Dean gave a quick glance at the table and looked back at Kayla, who had returned to looking at her lap. They had never had a deep talk before so he knew starting one would be a little awkward, but Dean wanted to; He had to comfort her. Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Kayla. Please talk to me. Are you okay?”

“Dean-”

“ _Truthfully_. Have you been doing okay?”

Kayla looked up at him and hesitated before answering Dean. She didn’t want him to worry about her; he had enough problems as it is. But the look in his eyes showed Kayla that he truly was concerned about her and that he wasn’t gonna leave her alone unless she was honest with him.

“Look…Dean, I don’t want to put my problems on you okay? You’re already stressed about everything else and I wouldn’t want it to get worse-”

“So are you! You’re stressed too, okay? As your friend, I-” Dean paused for a quick second. “I want you to be alright.” Dean had never referred to Kayla as his ‘friend’ since she started hunting with them. The word took them both by surprise, but Dean meant it. Kayla was his friend. They might not stay up all night cracking jokes and talking about their hunts together, but they would laugh at something Sam did or give each other small smiles. They would even do small favors for each other without one of them having to ask. Kayla liked that he called her that, though. If Dean was heavy with liquor, he would tell her that he’s been wanting to say that to her for a while, but they weren’t all that close so he would just bite his tongue.

Kayla sighed. “I’m coping. With everything. It’s not really about you or Sam arguing though”, she lied. “Dean, I really don’t want you to worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Dean could tell that he wasn’t gonna get through to Kayla using small talk. But he had no clue how long Kayla’s waited for him to talk to her. She had been bottling up her feelings, and the way Dean looked at her when he asked _“Have you been doing okay?”_ was so genuine and friendly. It’s the look she’s been longing for from him. Of course she didn’t want him to be concerned about her, but the fact that he even cared at all made her break down the walls she’s been holding up. There were so many things she had wanted to tell him, so many things she had wanted to admit to thinking about. If there was any time to be honest with him, the time was now.

“But-”, she continued. “I’ve actually wanted to know how you’ve been doing.” Dean raised his eyebrows at her. “To be honest, I have been worried about the both of you. But you, Dean…I mean, I see you. Notice small things you do. Like the way you react when Sam talks about becoming a monster. Or how you drink multiple beers before you go to bed. I mean…God, this is so awkward. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been worried about _me_? Why? I’m not even-” Kayla instantly cut him off.

“You are, Dean!” she retorted back. She exhaled a breath and softened her voice before speaking again. “You wanna know how I’ve been? I know Sam’s side of every story, every fight you guys have. Sometimes he has a point, other times he doesn’t. But I always wonder what you’re thinking. I…I wanna hear your side of the story. I can see how strong you are for Sam, even sometimes for me. But when it’s just us and Sam’s at the library, or taking a shower, whatever…I just-” Kayla looked away for a second then looked back at Dean. “I wish you would scream. Or cry, yell, I don’t fucking know. But I just want you to say something. I want you to say ‘He just won’t listen’ or ‘Gah, I need a break’ to me. I want you to vent to me. I just want you to be able to break in front of someone, _anyone_. I know it won’t be Sam, I know that. But I’ve always been here, Dean. I don’t want you to be strong for me. You don’t have to be strong for me. When Sam stormed out today, I knew you were gonna go to the bar. But I really, just really wanted to hug you. Tell you everything was gonna be okay, that Sam would come back. And I wanted you to hug me back and cry into my shoulder.” Kayla’s eyes were wide once she realized what she’d just admitted to Dean. All of sudden her heart was beating at a faster pace and the room started to spin.

The move was impulsive but within seconds, Dean had smashed his lips against hers. The motel beds were so small and skinny that they were basically touching each other; Dean didn’t have to reach much. The kiss caught her off guard. She expected him to stare at her uncomfortably, to retaliate in a way that basically said _“You’re a freakin’ creep”_. But Dean’s kiss, _God_ his kiss was better than whatever Kayla thought he would do. His lips were so tender, and the kiss was so passionate and soft. His hands massaged through Kayla’s hair as she wrapped her own behind his neck. Dean collected his thoughts and broke their kiss after a while, but still kept their foreheads pressed together. Tears were stinging Dean’s eyes once he opened them to look at Kayla. He tried to blink them away but she saw them, and wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Dean hugged her back, his head resting on her shoulder as small tears rained from his eyes, soaking her shirt.

They sat there holding each other for about 2 minutes before Dean finally whispered into the crook of her neck,

“I need someone to break in front of. I can’t be strong for everyone, Kayla. I just can’t.”

“I know Dean, shhh….It’s okay, I know. I’m here” Kayla rubbed her thumb up and down Dean’s back, trying to soothe him as his soft tears turned into sobs.

“I’m just tired, Kayla. And I’m trying so hard- so hard. But all I do is let people down, let Sammy down and I-” Dean choked on his words, the lump his throat making it hard for him to speak.”

“Shh…take it easy, Dean. Easy.”

“…Now I let you down. You needed me. And I ignored you.”

“Dean,” Kayla’s voice had turned a bit stern. She stopped hugging him and moved his body to face her. “You haven’t let me down. Do you even realize what you’re doing right now? You listened to me, Dean. You confronted me about feelings that I thought no one even suspected I had. You didn’t have to do that but you did. _That’s_ what I needed. And you did that for me.”

Kayla wiped away the tears on Dean’s face and gave him a soft smile. “You know…you’re a really good kisser.” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean’s cheeks flushed with red and he gave her a small laugh. He sniffed, “Well, I’ve had my fair share of practice. But can I tell you something?”

Kayla raised her eyebrows, in answer to his question.

“I’ve wanted every kiss to be with you.”

“Every kiss?”

“ _Every._ _Single. One._ ” Dean gave her a flirtatious smirk.

“Oh no, it can’t be every single one Dean.”

“And why not?”

“Because you haven’t known me your whole life! Plus, that’s a lot of pressure on my half!” she joked.

Dean chuckled, a huge grin spread across his face while his cheeks were hot with color. He knew he looked like an idiot but he didn’t care. Every time Sam would leave the room, he did want to vent, and ramble, and scream at the top of his lungs to Kayla, afraid she wouldn’t care or she’d push him further away. But he had also wanted to kiss her and hold her, confess to why he hadn’t teased or hooked up with any women for 5 months. _“There’s a lot going on, s’no time for screwing around”_ , he would say. But the way that she looked at him now confirmed that Dean didn’t have to tell the truth. He was finally getting what he wanted.

“Yeah well…I wish I had known you. I mean, you’re pretty badass…and hot.”

Kayla giggled then let Dean give her another kiss, much deeper and more intimate than before. They were both still worried about where Sam was or what he was up to. But they had each other for comfort, and they were to wrapped up in the moment, in each other to change gears and start hunting him down; They had the morning for that. But tonight would be full of love making, cuddling, and just letting go of anything that had been tearing them apart. This was a night of recovery.

**The End.**


End file.
